Kal-El (Pocket Universe)
Real Name: Kal-El Legally adopted in the name of Clark Kent Nicknames: The Boy of Steel Former Aliases: Superbaby; Super-Tot; The Mighty Mite Status Occupation: Student, Adventurer Legal Status: As Clark Kent, Superboy is a legal citizen of the United States with no criminal record. As Superboy, Kal-El is not publically known to be actually an extraterrestial alien. Kal-El's legal status specific as Superboy is undetermined. It would not be until later in his life that as the adult Superman his alien nature would be publically disclosed and naturalized as a citizen of the United States Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Legion of Super-Heroes; Partner of Krypto his puppy from Krypton Base of Operations: Smallville, Kansas current time of "Pocket Universe Earth" and in the 30th century of new primary DC Earth. Origin Place of Birth: Kryptonopolis, Krypton (planet destroyed) Known Relatives: Jor-El II, (father, deceased); Lara Lor-Van (mother, deceased); Jonathan Kent (adoptive father, deceased); Martha Kent (adoptive mother, deceased). Possible other relatives reflective of Superboy (Earth-One) ancestry. First Appearance: Final Appearance: Legion of Super-Heroes (volume 4) #38 History This incarnation of Superboy was born into an singularly created universe who was developed by the Time Trapper as part of his scheme to control the Legion of Super Heroes after the Earth 1 Superboy was wiped from existence due to the effects of The Crisis of Infinite Earths and replaced with the current Superman who was never costumed Superboy. This change threatened to destroy the 30th century Legion of Super Heroes existence and all who populated it as it was the superhero efforts of the Earth 1 Superboy who inspired the Legion in the first place, creating that reality. Using his godlike control over the time stream, the Time Trapper created a small universe that reflected the Pre-Crisis Earth 1 reality of Earth and Krypton to a very close level. With that Earth created and Superboy developed almost exactly as in the Earth 1 reality the Time Trapper routed the Legion's time travel machines to they would always be shunted into that Earth's history rather than their own Earth which was now reformated. Unlike the Earth 1 universe this pocket dimension only had two populated planets, Earth and Krypton. The Time Trapper deemed only these two necessary to recreate the now missing Earth 1 and its Superboy. This would explain why no other powered heroes who were dependent on extraterristal influence developed on this particular Earth as in other parallel realities. Powers Known Powers: Pocket Universe Superboy's powers all matched that of the Earth 1 Superboy which included near-Infinite power levels of Flight, Invulnerability, Strength and Speed (faster than light which allowed him to time travel on his own power) which were all based on his body's ability to absord, process and store yellow sun radiation in some way to allow him to do these feats. Action #262 (March 1960) Pocket Universe Superboy should he lose all of his powers under the presence of a red sun such as his native Krypton star in a short period of time. As long as Pocket Universe Superboy was charged under a yellow sun, he didn't need to eat, breathe, or sleep. He was also impervious to extreme heat and cold. Able to survive indefinitely in a vacuum in a yellow sun system. Known Abilities: The Pocket Universe's Superboy's physical abilities included Heat Vision, Telescopic Vision, Microscopic Vision, X-Ray Vision, Super Breath, Super Ventriloquism, Super Hypnotism. The only true limitations to his power levels were kryptonite and powerful magics. Psionics could also effect him but unless done quickly, Superboy's superconcentration would overcome most enemies who used mind control techniques on him, same as did magic forms that did not immediately immobolize him whereby he would move out of their range of effectiveness. Known Abilities: Briliant scientist and inventor, especially in robotics. Appears to speak every known language on Earth as well as several alien languages. Strength Level: Near Infinite, though was not shown actually juggling moons as did the Earth 1 Superboy though is suggested he was just as powerful as Earth 1 Superboy. Miscellaneous Equipment: Various super science devices to aid him in analzing and protecting the universe that were based on his native Kryptonian heritage from super powered robot duplicates to interdimensional transporters. Transportation: Usually just flies under his own power, probably made use of a Supermobile to compensate for loss of powers or for protection against NON Yellow Sun systems (mostly red sun) whereby Kal-El would lose all of his powers as with his Earth 1 almost identical counterpart but was not seen using such directly. Weapons: Multiple devices that could be used for offensive and defensive abilities including the most notable Phantom Zone Projector which he fashioned into a portable weapon and an immobilizer ray that he used to effectively stop the current Superman when he attacked Superman and the Legion of Superheroes. Category:Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Modern